How the Flock got their Money Back
by Lady Blackhorse
Summary: The Max card runs out of money. when Iggy comes up with an idea, will Max go for it? No, of course not, but the rest of the Flock does, so she is kind of stuck with it, isn't she. Rated M for possible lemony scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It's been several years since The Flock and I have saved the world. Fang, Iggy, and I are now nineteen. Nudge is a very… mature, sixteen. Gazzy is thirteen, and he has changed none in the five years since Antarctica and the Final Warning. Angel is eleven, and is still my girl, though she is very quickly growing up. We are _still _on the run. Shocker, I know. But we keep fighting, and running, and getting away. I don't have any idea when it will end, so don't dare to ask me._

We all stand there with our mouths hanging open. The whole flock is in complete and total shock. Oh yea, it takes a lot to do that to all of us, but this tops the charts. "Are you sure it's used up? All of it?" The Max card can not possibly be all used up. I have been using it without fail four five stinking years, then this comes up when we most need it, and this over weight, rude, pig tells me that there's no more money on it.

"Well, lady, you got enough for two rooms. You know, I could let you stay in my room for free…" His beady little eyes raked over my body, and I balled up my fists, ready to knock his lights out. I had definitely grown since fourteen. I had an athletic but still curvy figure, enough to call out any guy. Fang, standing to my right, grabbed my right hand and put his left arm around my waist.

"Sorry, mister, she's already taken. We'll take the two rooms." Fang brought himself up to his full height and glared at the man. In case you were wondering, Fang and I are not in a romance. Running from the world kinda prevents that sort of thing. From what I understand, a normal relationship is hard enough, no need to add fleeing mutant bird freaks to the mix.

Anyway, that was my spiel about that. Fang may be the most important person to me, but the Flock is so much more important then anything else. Which means the girls will get one room, and the guys another.

The pig handed Fang the room keys, who handed one to me. "Boys and girls?" I nodded my head. He kept his hand around my waist, not only to keep up the charade, but to make she I didn't kill the idiotic jerk. I could feel his black eyeballs on me the whole way down the hall, and around the corner. Fang's hand dropped as soon as the reception desk disappeared from view. It would have been nice if he kept it there, but that's how it works in the Flock.

"I need to talk to Fang and Iggy about the card. Nudge, go ahead and order some pizza or something. Gazzy, no spying. I find out that you are, and there will be consequences."

Nudge ushered Angel into our room, and the Gasman went into his. I was about to talk, when Nudge poked her head out. "Max, the rooms have a door between them. I'll keep an eye on Gazzy. Oh, and I ordered Chinese. I'm getting tired of pizza all the time, and I really wanted the rice and broccoli stuff. They said it would take about half an hour since-"

"Nudge, shut your mouth, get in the room, and close the door." Nudge nodded.

"Right, sorry. I'll just go… do something now." Her head disappeared behind the door, and I tried talking again.

"Anyway… what are we gonna do, guys? I didn't think the Max card would ever run out." Fang just looked at me intently, then shrugged his shoulders. Iggy, on the other hand, looked like he had an idea. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… ummm…" Apparently not only was he blind, he couldn't speak either.

"Spit it out, Ig."

"I think we should rob the bank."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Wow! 140 hits and counting. Thanks to all for reading! I've gotten good comments, and I appreciate it! To answer a question that was answered in the summary (It's okay if you missed it) Rated M cause I may have some lemony scenes later! Anyway, read and enjoy and review chapter two!_

--

"What!? Ig, that's an insane, ridiculous idea." He must have flown to close to the sun or something, cause the Flock could never _rob _a _bank_! "Fang, are you sure that you don't have any ideas, cause Iggy has sunstroke and can't think right."

I looked at Fang, and he rubbed the back of his neck. And he was avoiding looking me in the eyes. _And_ his face was turning a shade darker, which meant I was about to be ganged up on.

"Actually, Max, I kinda think that that's a good idea…" He did not just say that. Tell me that Fang, my right hand man, did not just suggest that we rob the bank! I was going to kill him, then bring him back and kill him again and then again! Okay, maybe I wouldn't do it that many times, but still.

_I think it's a great idea, Max! We should totally do it! Nudge and Gassy agree!_

Oh great. I charge Nudge with making sure there are no eaves dropping, and this is what I get. Next time, I just talk to Fang, and leave Iggy- No, that wouldn't work. The only person I can trust is Fang. WHICH, it turns out, I can't trust him either, since he totally just sided with everyone else. Hey, it's amazing what I can manage to think in the space of five seconds.

_Angel, no. You do know that robbing a bank is illegal. As in, NOT legal?_

My people, excuse me Avian-Americans, were not only ganging up on me, they were suggesting that I allow them to break the law. And you know what I was gonna do? I was gonna cave. But not without a compromise.

I opened the door, to see the three spies sitting on one of the beds grinning sheepishly up at me. I pointed at Gassy, then at Angel. "You, and you, will not be participating in whatever scheme we come up with."

Iggy woohoed, and Nudge squealed. Gazzy and Angel, on the other hand, stared up at me dejectedly. I wasn't budging on this one, and Angel wasn't going to make me. Nothing could make me, since it would seriously compromise the Flock's safety, and secret, if they did.

"But Ma-ax, you _have _to let me help. It's not fair!" Gazzy. Yea, like I'd let Iggy's partner in crime help him. They would just blow the place up, and we did not need any innocent humans getting killed.

"Max, I'm a mind reader! You _need _me!" There was one thing she hadn't thought of, or she thought I hadn't thought of it, but I did, so.

"Yea, and all the people that hand over the money would be arrested five seconds later for aiding bank robbers. And banks have cameras, we all know that. You two are tall for your age, but Iggy, you could barely pull of fifteen by height alone. Angel, you know you can't pass as even close to that. They'd know in an instant. They'd know they have two under aged offenders on their hands, possibly more. It just isn't possible." Ha, how was that for a totally truthful speech about why they can not help. Besides, we needed some of the Flock to stay free to crack us out of jail when we get captured.

"I heard that Max!" Angel pointed her finger at me and scowled.

"Don't care, Angel. You are not, repeat not, going to rob the bank, and that is final. You will NEVER change my mind. Never." On this, I was going to win.


	3. question

Okay, I have a question for all ya'all

Okay, I have a question for all ya'all. Do you think I should narrate from other views for a couple chapters, or for part of some chapters? I like doing Max the best, but considering the plot, maybe it would be a good idea to do it. I want my readers to decide, so what do you think?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Okay then! I know I haven't posted in… a very long time, but real life has been kind of busy. I have decided what will happen with the character view thing, and this is how it's going go. For now, it will stay from Max's view. But a lot of people wanted to her Fang's Pov. I promise you, it will come. As well as the reason why this is rated M. But it does come later. Anyway, here is the continuing story about our favorite amateur bank robbers, the Flock._

Well, I won. Sort of. The deal is that they will not be going in the bank with us. They will, however, be helping out in other ways. Iggy and Gassy will be building bombs. No, not real bombs. Just smoke bombs. Big ones. I've decided that will be our way of disappearing. You throw down one of those, and we are up and out before anyone knows what hit them.

Angel is partnering up with Nudge. Fang may have a bunch of black clothes, but no one else does. That's why they are going from store to store to pick up cheap black pants and shirts for everyone. Angel said that if everyone else got to dress like spies, then she did to. Gassy seconded that. And I gave in, cause I wanted to spoil my baby.

We had pretty much gotten the basics down. Fang and Iggy would carry money. I would keep us covered, as well as keep another bag for more money. We had no idea how much we were going to take. I mean, we had never had to rob a bank before. (Why was it becoming more natural to say that? Is that good or bad?) We were mainly getting info from Gassy, who had gotten most of his info from movies.

What was going on today was that Fang and I were gonna go to that bank and check it out. We wanted to find all the cameras, exits, alarms, guards, the whole shebang. Oh yea, we are professionals. Really.

There was a method to this. How would it look if two people came into a bank, looked at all the cameras, and then left again? Pretty bad. What was going to happen was we were going to go in there, and give some sob story about how my grandmother died, and left her whole inheritance to me, her only grandchild, and I needed a safe place to deposit it. The man with me (Fang) is my newlywed husband.

I think I'm a pretty good actor. I mean, I can lie like no tomorrow, so it can only be so hard to act depressed while doing it.

So Fang and I flew the park near the bank, landing in one of the more isolated, forested areas. We walked along the sidewalk out of the park, and to the modern, silver bank. One floor, built strong and sturdy.

I did a quick perimeter check of the building, while Fang blended into the shadows. Turns out, there's a double door exit in the back and, what's great, there's a sky light! It's pretty much amazing. I don't know who designed this bank, but this was going to be way easier then I originally thought. I already had the idea in my head, and when I told Fang, he'd get it right away to, and we would be seeing it through.

As I mad my way back to Fang, I rolled my shoulders, getting into character for my story about my dead grandma. Fang offered his arm, and I willingly took it as he opened the door and we walked in. The floor was tile, black and white. The walls were white concrete, as well as a white ceiling, so it was pretty easy to spot the black camera aimed at the entrance. We didn't even have to point that one out. Directly to the left was a wooden mahogany welcome desk. A large table was located in the center of the room, just below the skylight. It was supposed to serve as a surface for writing checks, but this time it would serve nicely as a way of escape. There was just enough room for four bird kids to get up and out through the skylight…. Shoot. I was gonna have to get Gassy up on the roof and open and close that for us. To add to the mystery of the disappearing bank robbers.

Against the wall to the right were three teller stations, each with a camera aimed at it. Fang leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"We're just gonna have to mask up. No way to avoid those unless we have Nudge help us out. Which I don't think we should do." Not surprisingly, having his voice so close sent a shiver down my spine, but I hid it and whispered back.

"I agree." On the back wall was a hall the probably led to some safes, the security room, and a break room or something. Nudge would cover the hall while Iggy, Fang, and I would cover one teller each. A bank in general was quiet, so Iggy should have no trouble. All he had to do was tell the person to give him the money, and that was it, easy as a piece of pie. (Which is funny, cause Dr. Martinez tells me it isn't actually that easy to make a pie.)

We walked over to the receptionist, and I told my sob story, almost (almost!) breaking out in tears of laughter, which she took as tears of despair. Fang hugged me while I hid my face, and told her that we would come back. Fang opened the door for me, like a good newly wed husband would do, and as the door closed behind us and we slipped around the corner, we both started cracking up.

"Great job, Max. I never imagined you could do that well, dear wife." He said, mockingly.

"Thank you for giving me a shoulder to cry on, dear husband." I said, and we both cracked up again.

As our laughter slowed, Fang got that serious expression on his face. I looked at him warily.

"There is one thing I know you didn't think of, Max." He rubbed the back of his neck in that nervous habit of his. This could only be really bad.

"And what could that possibly be?" Here it comes. I know it will be bad.

"We… well… kindasortaneedagun." His words were all strung together, and I couldn't understand.

"What did you say?"

"What… are you… going to do… about a…. _GUN_."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Just letting all of you know that I will be at a camp for one week, starting Sunday. No electronics allowed, so you guys are out of luck. Sorry! Anyway, here is chapter four, more about our favorite Avian-Americans! _

Since Angel is not in range of my brain, I don't feel at all guilty cussing a little. "Dammit! Fang, I DO NOT like guns! At all!" He should have brought this up earlier. We're back at the park now, and both of us take off into the sky.

"I figured that I shouldn't bring it up until I had to. I didn't want to worry you." How sweet. My right hand man, who is _supposed_ to tell me the things I forget, and generally is _supposed_ to help me, didn't want to _worry _me. Well, he failed. I'm worried.

"Well thank you very, very much. If you had told me when we first decided to do this, I could have figured something out with time, but now, well, we don't have much time. The reservation at that hotel runs out soon. We need that money to make sure we can keep hiding. We don't keep hiding, and you know who finds us? _The School _finds us. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go think of a way to fix this problem that you failed to alert me to."

You know that ability I developed to go about 200 miles per hour? Well, I perfected that, and can now just go. As soon as I finished my speech, I was gone. Fang didn't even have a chance to take a breath.

I still did this sometime, despite how stupid it is. I'd just take off, not tell anyone where I was going, or how long I would be gone. It gave me more time to sort out the hectic, unorganized parts of my brain. After going high speed for a while, I slow down to let my body catch up to itself the rest of the way. Imagine going faster then the fastest roller coaster in the world, longer then the longest. Yea, that's sorta what it's like. My bird self loves it, but I'm still part human.

I looked down from my high vantage point and saw a small marshland. It had to be only ten miles square. My super, raptor high vision caught site of two people, both all done up in camo and blaze orange. I swooped down for a closer look, and then my curiosity got the better of me. The two were totally absorbed, and I had to find out with what.

A ways behind them, I landed softly and crept closer. A convenient clump of yellow brush hid me, and I listened. It turned out it was a dad showing his little boy how to shoot.

"Like this?" The little boy put the gun to his shoulder, and eyed down the barrel.

"Almost. Turn your body like this, and tilt your weight this way." The father turned and tilted the boy into the right position. If you ask me, that father son relationship was pretty cool. To bad I never got to have that relationship with Jeb. I never could really trust him.

As the father finished positioning his son, the boy fired. I was expecting a big bang, but all there was was a little click. There gun hadn't been loaded.

"Just like that, Dad?" The boy looked up with a beaming smile.

"Just like that. Next, we'll load it and you can try and hit that tree over there."

I had been given an epiphany. Sure, we could use real guns. We just didn't need to load them. It was amazing! Why didn't I think of it before! I'm an idiot, it was so obvious!

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to the man and his son. I tapped them on the shoulder, and when they turned around startled, I shook their hands.

"I just want to thank you. That was a very good demonstration. I'll be leaving you two in peace now, goodbye!"

I probably wouldn't see the two ever again, and they probably thought I was crazy as I ran off, but that was okay. Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. All we had to do was go to some lowlife pawn shop and get some guns. And then pull off the heist of the century! We are Avian- Human Americans! We are Bank Robbers!

_The next one is the moment you have all been waiting for! The Flock finally robs the bank! I've got it all planned out, it just won't happen till after I get back from camp. Oh, and the robbing of the bank isn't the end. There is avian-american napping and other interesting stuff involved. Just wait and see! _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Well, it's been a little bit longer then I planned. We were doing some remodeling, and it is very hard to write sitting on my knees and the smell of paint filling up my nose. And my internet broke for like, ever. But I'm back now, and have the moment you have all been waiting for. Not only the robbing of the bank, but another surprise as well. You will be shocked and amazed, shocked and amazed…_

The time has come!

Okay, I just had to get that out of my system. We were going to do it today. And by it, I mean rob the bank. Everything was all planned, and we were walking through the park to the bank now. We being Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and me. I had sent Gazzy and Angel ahead, and they were waiting on the roof. Angel would get my brainwaves, and tell Gazzy when we went up and out.

That gun problem? I brought it up to Iggy and Fang, and they said they would take care of it. They flew away for a couple days, and came back with five nifty looking guns. I didn't ask, but Gassy seemed to know where they came from. I'm assuming it's from someone they met when we split up years ago, but like I said, I wasn't going to ask.

This was going to be easy. Almost too easy. It would go off without a hitch, and then we'd be set for life! Bank makers prepare for people, but they never expected desperate Avian-Human hybrids to show up.

We were reaching the edge of the woods, and I stopped the others. It was time for the uber effective pep talk. Like it was really necessary.

"All right guys. You know the plan, it's pretty simple. As long as no one fires a gun, we're all good. Nudge, you make sure Iggy gets were he needs to be. Whisper under your breath or something. Fang, you take the one nearest the door, then me, then Iggy, and Nudge is covering the hall. We all understand that, right?"

Everyone nodded. "All right then." I put the black ski mask on, as well as a pair of sunglasses that my girls had thought to pick up. Everyone followed my example, of course, and then I signaled the sprint to the building when the area was clear. We ran alright, and slipped into the building.

Of course, as soon as we walked in, there was a big old ruckus. I mean, there were bank robbers! With big bad guns!

I took center, Fang my right, and Nudge and Iggy my left when we burst in the door.

"Everybody down on the floor, now!" We had earlier decided that Fang would do the most amount of yelling seeing as he was a dude, and dudes were more likely to rob a bank. Girls are to smart to do something as stupid as rob a bank.

There weren't many people in there. I cause that was because we were there so early. Once everybody had shut up in general, Iggy got pretty good bearings. I could tell by the smirk on his face. That and the fact that the room was mostly white helped a lot to. He liked white, he could sorta see that way.

Iggy tossed his gas bombs around the room as we each ran to our tellers, aiming our guns at them. Each of us started yelling at our tellers, who, afraid of being killed, (by blank guns. So funny.) dished over the money. I saw my teller reach under the counter and call the police, and knew they were on their way. Now came my surprise. In Flock language, I told my bird kids the cops were coming. They acknowledged me, and as the tellers were dumping the last of the cash into our back duffle bags, sure enough, we herd sirens. Iggy and I were first to run to the table, soon followed by Fang, then Nudge. "Boomboom on three. Ready? One."

Of course, three meant one. My silent mutterings sounded like gibberish to people, but Iggy threw down his last smoke bomb and started the chain reaction. The bank would now be full of dense smoke for a couple hours at least, and trace of our appearance gone, including the money.

_Now, Ange. Have him open up._

We went up and out, and the skylight opened up as Nudge, in the lead, reached the glass. Iggy, hanging onto her ankle, zipped out right in front of Fang and me. The four of us landed on the roof, and tore of sunglasses and masks.

Everyone looked at me, and I grinned. "WE ROBBED THE BANK!!" Cheers rose up, and all of us were grinning. Talk about a five minute adrenaline rush. It felt like that took forever. We were all celebrating, but then Angel and Gazzy, who were facing a different direction then the rest of us, pointed behind our backs and visibly paled.

I whirled around, as well as Fang and Nudge. There was a tall, blond haired blue eyed guy standing their, aiming his gun directly at me. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Same way as you, Maximum Ride. Now, listen to me very carefully. You come with me, and don't fight, and I let the rest of you precious flock fly away with the money, without alerting the police. And this gun? It's loaded, so I suggest you do as I say, or I will kill your Flock of one by one."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sorry its been a little while. The video card on the computer went boom very soon after I got the last chapter up. (I know. My electronics and stuff are prone to breaking on me.) It just got fixed a little while ago, so here comes the next chapter!_

Who was this guy? Somewhere in the back of my head, he seemed sort of familiar. He had to be a robot though. Angel had never picked up any brain waves, and she was like some sort of super mind reader now. I looked at her, and she spoke up.

_He's human. But I can't get anything off him besides the fact that he wants you. Somehow, he's put up a wall and I can't find any holes unless he lets me through. Max, this guy is scary. He knows us more then we know him. I can't do anything about it._

I didn't know what to say to that. Obviously, this guy was some sort of super human to. I wasn't sure about how I should handle this, so for now, I'm gonna stall.

"Who are you? How do you know us?" Ha, how was that for stalling? I am such an expert.

"You don't remember me? I would assume that your last battle with me, when you were fourteen, would be ingrained into your mind, Maximum."

It couldn't be. Beside me, I heard Iggy and Fang gasp. They don't do that often, but in this case, I allowed this show of surprise.

"Omega?" I barely got that name out of my mouth. He had definitely changed since way back when. And I thought he was dead. Well, I knew his weakness. Shouldn't be that hard to beat this guy again, even if he did have guns. I can't believe he actually came looking after our last go. He lost so, so bad.

_Max, they operated on him. They fixed his hand eye coordination. He let that much through. It isn't going to be like last time._

Well, that wasn't very good. Last time, dear old Jeb had told me that Omega couldn't follow my hands when they were going very fast, and it was easy to knock him out. I guess they did a little work with him.

"Oh yes, Max. It's Omega. Though I dropped that name awhile ago and now go by Alpha. You know, the Beginning?" Apparently he thought he was some sort of smart-ass that was perfect. Which, I guess, in a way he was. His eyes had lost that empty look, and I could actually read the anger in his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever. What do you want from me?" I may not like him, but right now, he had the deck of cards.

"Easy. I want you to come with me. See, I left the School a while ago, and to make sure they don't get a hold of me, I'm gonna need your help. When I'm done with you, I'll let you come back to your precious Flock. If you're so inclined."

This was really weird. I expected for the School to loose him at some point, but for him to come looking for me? That was just strange.

"You'll let my Flock go, with the money, and you'll let me come back?" I'm pretty sure he was lying, but Angel couldn't really tell me, could she.

I would advise you to decide quickly, Maximum, or the mind reader goes first." Omega, or Alpha, I should say, aimed the gun to my baby's head. That's when I knew the decision I had to make.

"I'll go with you." Alpha grinned. Fang gasped. My head dropped. For my Flock to survive, I had to go with him. There was no other way.

"Max, don't do this. Trust me on this one, and don't do this." Fang had rushed over to me and was shaking my shoulders, and I couldn't look him in the eye.

"You take care of the Flock while I'm gone, Fang. Promise me you'll take care of them no matter what."

Fang opened his mouth, but Alpha cut in. "Get going, bird kids. Maximum is mine." He gestured to the sky with the gun, and Fang stepped back. He was angry, I could tell. Something about him was more upset then I had seen him in a while.

My Flock left me behind on the ground, and Fang looked back. "I promise." I barely caught the words, but the expression on his face said it all. I watched them disappear with Alpha, and then he turned to me.

"Well, Maximum, I suggest we get going. There's a lot we have to do."

What he did next almost made me go into shock. He snapped out a pair of wings that looked exactly like Ari's. My half-brother had died soon after the battle against the School, and he had died the member of the Flock. Seeing an imitation of his wings on Alpha was startling.

"Like them? They are an identical DNA match to the wings of Ari. I think you knew him? Anyway, it's time to be on our way." He took a long, brand new, very strong looking rope out of a black gym bag he had laid aside. Using some complicated knot that I had never seen before, he tied us together at the wrist. That stunk, cause I couldn't use my 200 mphs to get away. "I think of everything, Maximum. Now, let's go."

We took off, going the opposite direction that Fang had taken the Flock, and I felt like my heart and spirit had been ripped away from me, and gone the same direction as my family.


	8. Chapter 7

_Yea, I know, it's been forever. But I have had a decidedly long lack of muse, and no inspiration. Plus the computer broke, I burned my hand, my sister is a computer hog, and I read Max. Sorta messed up the whole non-Faxness in my story. You know what got me going? Some awesome Zutaraness. My Avatar fans will know of this. Oh, and some Rascal Flatts. They are awesome. Just read a ton of stories that go the way it should have been all along, and I'm good. _

_Trust me, I would know. I have a little Fang pov in here, just so we see were we are coming from, so there's gamble. What you think?_

I'll admit it, I am afraid. Yes, the big, bad, unemotional Fang is afraid. See, Max didn't see it, but I did. No matter how good Max is at reading faces, Omega, or Alpha, as he so ironically named himself, had only an expression that I could understand, because he was looking at Max that way.

I would have tried to kill him then, but then what would I have been able to do for Max when he shot one of us? There was no way I was going to make it to him before he realized what I was trying to do.

I was last to take off, but as soon as we were out of sight, I took point with Nudge and Angel on my left flank, Iggy and Gasman on the right. It wasn't long before I landed us down in the park. On landing, I whirled around. "Nudge, Iggy, you guys are in charge. I'm going after Max. Don't follow me." I might not be as fast as Max, but it had been said that I had a certain amount of silent suave that was lacking in her up front persona. Hey, just cause I'm quiet doesn't mean I can't use big words. Silent but well worded.

Before Nudge, or even Angel, who should have seen this coming, could respond, I was up and away. In the sky flying as fast as I could in the direction we had come from. Towards Max. And the man who wanted her…

We flew for a while. I don't know how long, I was still too pissed off at this wanna be rebel. Not only was he unoriginal in his escape, but he decides to tag along behind the master School escapees. Aggravating, isn't it? Worse then Fang's old blogger buddies.

I was brought out of my thoughts when he looked back at me. "We are landing down there." He tilted into a circling bank downward, and I followed. I didn't have much choice, did I? After and awkward landing, he turned to me. Pulling out a blindfold, he turned to me. From here, we walk. And as a precaution, your going to wear this. As he approached, I swung a fist at his gut. It barely connected before he grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back. His breath tickled my neck as he leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"I suggest, Maximum, that you cooperate with me now, so that it is easier for you later. A man always wants what he can't have. Especially one who has never had anything forbidden to him." His voice was husky, and he released my arm to firmly tie the blindfold, and my vision disappeared.

"Alpha, what do you want with me anyways?" He started walking, and the rope tied around my wrist yanked. Ouch. I guess.

"Your going to give me something I've been wanting for a very long time, Maximum."

It was then I began to think. I mean, being on the run sort of limits my sexual experience, you know? And the only person I'd ever come close to considering doing it with was Fang. So, yea, I'm a nearly nineteen year old virgin. And for some reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't be reaching twenty.

_So, readers who probably forgot all about this fic, R&R. Flames are welcome, I deserve them. Feel free to hate me._


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

_Okay, so I'm trying to get the next chapter up ASAP. Know any good beta readers? This chapter is way longer then I thought it would be, so it gonna be part one. Part two will be up in a few. And there will be Fax. I promise. I'm not much of one for promises, but I know there will be Fax._

We walked. And we walked. And we walked some more. What place could there possibly that we had to walk this far to get to? It was one of those frustrating moments when I felt… I dunno… helpless? Stumbling through the woods blindfolded after this guy I had formerly thought dead was pretty degrading. Of course, part of it was the fear of what was going to happen to me. I was going to do the typical Max thing and figure it out when the time came. I'm not much of one for damseling. Not part of the bird flock leader genes, you know.

After what must have been at least two hours of walking, Alpha finally stopped. "Well, Maximum, we are here." You know, this guy was getting annoying with the whole 'Maximum' thing. Time to straiten out a couple things.

"Okay, Omega, or Alpha, or whatever your name is, there are a few things I need to correct you on. First, call me Max. You've called me Maximum more in the past six hours then anyone else has in the past six years. Second, I can't see where here is, so can I go now?" I heard him chuckle. Wow, didn't know I was that amusing.

"Oh, Maximum. You have such personality. Lucky for you." We started walking again, and he led me through what must have been a doorway. My nose was suddenly assaulted by dust and must. He came closer to me, taking me by my wrists.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer, and that's when I decided to start acting up. I mean, it needed to start at some point, why not now? So, I slammed on the brakes. Well, you know what I mean. I stopped right there. In the middle of Mustyville. He tugged, and my arms might have moved, but my feet certainly didn't.

He stopped, and I heard a floorboard creak as he turned. "Do you really want to do it this way, Maximum?" I gritted my teeth, and growled.

"Well, you're the son of a bitch that decided to take me away from my flock. And your dealing with Maximum Ride, bird woman extraordinaire. What ever made you think that taking me away would be _easy_!?" As I finished my mini-speech, I swung my tied fists, hoping one would catch him on the side of the face, but of course I wasn't that lucky. His palm came up and caught my hands.

"Max, Your blindfolded, and on the ground I'm faster, stronger, and far more capable."

"Doesn't matter to me. It's not in me to just let you do something. To let anyone do something to me. It's part of my nature."

"Which is why I chose you. I'm still learning how to let my emotions run away with me. Now, easy way or hard way, Maximum?" He had moved around to stand behind me and was whispering in my ear. Well, there was only one option. I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could, and his breath oofed out of him.

"There's only one way." He bent over slightly, and I knew that was one point for me. I turned around, ready to kick whatever I could, but he charged forward and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His strong arms locked my legs near his body so I couldn't get enough force to swing with any damage. My hands pounded mercilessly at his back, but it's a simple matter of being in an awkward position and a well muscled back not really having any weaknesses that meant I already knew I would just be leaving a couple nasty bruises. And when your in the genetically enhanced gene pool, well, you'll know from my past adventures that bruises don't amount to very much.

So, here he was carrying me like said sack of potatoes, and I couldn't do anything about it. Except, of course, hit the guy with everything I had.

"Put me down you damn son of a bitch!" Using other choice words, all of which I was very careful to not use around Angel, I made sure that his ears would never be the same again. Of course, ears don't matter when you've got a whole bunch of other things to deal with.

We went down a flight of steps. I could hear the sound of his feet hitting and making that pattering sound they make when they go down steps. Yes, I notice that sort of thing, I have extraordinary bird hearing, remember?

He reached the bottom and dropped me on my ass before I heard him charge back up the steps and lock the door. By then I had stood myself up and taken off the blindfold. He was coming down the steps, and pulling out the gun at the same time. I growled under my breath.

"What, you afraid you can't beat me in a fair fight, _Omega_?" He grimaced at the name, which was fine by me. I mean, who gives themselves a name? Besides the flock, of course. And what kind of name is Alpha anyways?

"No, Maximum, I'm not afraid. But this makes my task much easier. This makes you cooperate better. Now, turn around." Well, there wasn't much I could do. I had a feeling he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

I faced the far wall, and Alpha walked up behind me. His hand flew to my neck, and I felt the prick of a knock out dart.

I whirled around and gave one satisfyingly hard punch to his nose. The last thing I remembered before I collapsed was my satisfaction that he actually looked like it hurt…


End file.
